


locker room fun

by Yare_Yare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Locker Room Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yare_Yare/pseuds/Yare_Yare
Summary: Anonymous asked: May I request GOM locker room sex and they get caught by their teams (>////<)





	locker room fun

Kuroko - Pressed against the locker, the cool metal stung your hot skin as he thrusts into you. Your hair a mess, and shirt barely clinging to your body as your moans become louder. His teeth buried into the crook of your neck, your hands behind his head holding him still. Moaning into his ear as just the right places are being touched. You’re at your limit and he knows it, he feels you tighten around him as he thrusts harder. You wrap your arms and legs around him for leverage so you don’t fall. Just as the knot in your stomach is about to be undone the locker room doors open. Everyone yells 

“Kuroko, are you in-”

Everyone is frozen in shock, and so are you both. Eyes wide faces flushed. Bite marks on your neck and shoulder and scratches on his back. Both of you are sweating and out of breath. You let go of each other and get dressed in record time. Everyone had left the room, faces red and can’t look Kuroko or you in the eyes when you get out.

Akashi - He didn’t know what came over him. The minute practice was over he pulled you to the locker room, kissing you hard pressing a hand down your uniform bottoms he starts rubbing circles on your sensitive skin. Little moans escape in between kisses. You reach for his wrist trying to make him stop since you were afraid you’d get caught. He grabs your wrist with his other hand and puns it to the wall of the locker room. After a few moments, he can’t take it anymore and releases his member, dripping with precum and throbbing. He lifts your bottoms and moves your panties aside and slowly slips inside of you. The gasp that leaves your lips makes him want more. The face you’re making makes him want to just mess you up. He thrusts harder and harder. You’re screaming his name, trying to catch your breath. The locker room door opens as Hayama’s voice breaks through the air.

“I swear you guys someones getting attacked. Just come with me I don’t want to go alo-”

Your both pressed up against the wall, you’re standing on your toes, Akashi’s hands on your hips. His expression is calm but inside he feels like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Your heart is on the floor, without thinking you move and make Akashi glide out of you. It was so quiet the team even heard how wet you were. It feels like days but it’s only passed 5 seconds. The team runs out really hoping they don’t have practice tomorrow.

Aomine - It wasn’t the first time you two had sex in the locker room, he liked the thrill, he also liked the sound of you trying to be quiet but failing miserably. The shower was running, both of your bodies wet, steam fogging the mirrors. Wet bodies cracking into each other making the water on them splash with every one of his thrusts as he held you up, back pressed against the cool tile. Outside of the locker room, the team was waiting for Aomine to get ready so practice can start. After 20 minutes Wakamastu and Imayoshi were done with waiting. The locker room door burst open, they can hear the shower and your moans of pleasure. The whole gym heard it, your voice echoed off the walls.

“D-Daiki~!”

Sakurai covered his ears, face flushed. He should not be hearing this. Momoi isn’t shocked but she is as pink as her hair. Imayoshi is already thinking of blackmail while Wakamastu is for once not yelling. They close the doors and Imayoshi tells everyone practice is over for the day. No one had any objections.

Kise - Your bodies were laid on the bench, his fingers in your hair, his mouth on your neck. The delicious moans that left your throat made him weak. You begged him not to tease you. He complied, thrusting into you hard, a strangled cry rolls off your tongue. He holds your hips thrusting harder and faster. He was already sweaty from practice but he didn’t care. You felt so good, you looked so cute, he couldn’t resist. Kasamatsu walked into the locker room since he forgot his bag only to see both of you. Your legs on Kise’s shoulders, back arched moaning his name. Kasamatsu stammered, face red at the sight of you both. He managed to crash into the lockers, startling you two making you stop. Kise gets off of you and you scramble out of Kasamatsu’s view. He runs out of the locker room apologizing for interrupting.

Midorima - Shutoku had won their biggest most intense match yet. After formally shaking the other team's hand he disappeared into the locker room. You ran down to meet him at the locker room once the match ended, you wanted to congratulate him. What you weren’t expecting was him dragging you into the locker room, slamming you against the wall bringing your lips into a hard passionate kiss. He didn’t care of he was covered in sweat, that his glasses were slipping down his nose. He wanted you, and he was going to have you. He pulled away only to have you whine, he pulled off your bottoms and underwear so fast you were jerked down. He takes off his own bottoms with his boxers, letting his hard cock spring into the air. He coats your entrance with his spit, not caring if it was unsanitary. In one swift motion, he thrusts into you. Your moan is one of surprise and pleasure as he continued thrusting. You move your pelvis up to meet his only to have him force your waist down with his hands, he didn’t bother being gentle, not right now. You can feel the soon to be bruises and half moons on your thighs. It feels like you can’t breathe yet you gasp for air, not wanting him to stop. Just as things were getting better the locker room doors swung open, the whole team was cheering with “We did it!” “I can’t believe it!”. Everything went silent as they see Midorima on top if you, his glasses were long forgotten on the floor next to you. You two separate at the same time as they leave the room. They are never going to let him live this down.

Murasakibara - You brought him freshly baked cookies from the Home Ec. room during practice. He was so grateful he decided to repay you. He picked you up and took you to the locker room, laying you on a bench as he starts kissing and licking down your body. You lay there, shirt unbuttoned, chest exposed, underwear off and legs spread. He looks at you and licks his lips. He ducks his head to your sex and darts his tongue out, tasting you. Holding your legs still to stop them from twitching, he gives up and places them on his shoulders. He lifts you up by the waist and lets his tongue explore inside of you. You’re a stuttering moaning mess when Okamura walks in on you two. Mura stops and just looks at him lazily, his chin and lips are let with his spit along with your fluids. Okamura walks out if the room like nothing had happened only to yell it at the entire gym. You try to move away only to have Mura pull you back and keep doing what he was doing before. Your body was working against you as you start hearing footsteps. Oh god, the team was coming. So were you. The doors open as you scream.

“Atsushi~!” 

Grabbing his hair pulling hard. He didn’t mind. Before the team didn’t believe Okamura, now they know he wasn’t crying wolf


End file.
